1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and more particularly, to an electric power connector, which prohibits displacement or rotation of the conducting terminal relative to the housing during installation, preventing tearing off of the metal conducting coating of the conducting terminals and assuring positive electric connection to a matching socket type electric connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, different advanced electronic devices have been continuously developed to bring convenience to people. These advanced electronic devices use complicated circuit boards and different electric connectors for communication with peripheral apparatus. For example, an electronic device may have electric power connector, audio terminal connector, USB connector, RJ connector, memory card connector, etc., for the connection of power source and peripheral apparatus.
FIG. 6 shows an electric power connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the electric power connector comprises an electrically insulative housing A and a set of conducting terminals B. The housing A comprises a receiving chamber A1 for receiving a matching electric connector, and a plurality of through holes A2 cut through the rear wall in communication with the receiving chamber A1. The conducting terminals B are respectively mounted in the through holes A2 of the housing A, each having a front contact end suspending in the receiving chamber A1 and a rear bonding end extending out of the housing A for bonding to an external circuit board. According to this design, the conducting terminals B are cylindrical metal wire rods each having a smooth outer surface. The conducting terminals B are positioned in the through holes A2 by means of friction engagement. Frequently inserting the conducting terminals B of the electric power connector into the respective contact holes A2 of the matching electric connector and disconnecting the conducting terminals B of the electric power connector from the respective contact holes A2 of the matching electric connector may cause displacement or rotation of the conducting terminals B relative to the housing A, resulting in a connector error or unstable power transmission.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.